This application claims the benefit of Taiwan Utility Model Application Serial No. 102216509 filed Sep. 3, 2013, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure for an iron-sheet house and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating structure for an iron-sheet house achieving a natural ventilating/heat dissipating effect to lower the indoor temperature.
In construction of a conventional iron-sheet house, frames are firstly built and then covered by wavy metal sheets. Since iron-sheet houses can be rapidly built, they are widely used in factories, residential houses, and warehouses. However, the roof of the iron-sheet house is directly exposed to the sunlight such that the inside of the iron-sheet house becomes very hot and sultry. To solve the problem of high heat and sultriness, a plurality of holes is provided in the roof of a factory to communicate the inside with the outside, and rotating fans are mounted in the holes and can be driven by the natural wind to achieve a ventilating/heat dissipating effect. However, the holes destroy waterproof layers of the wavy metal sheets, causing rusting of the wavy metal sheets. Furthermore, rainwater will enter the factory via the holes and, thus, causes leakage of water.